1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle that includes a transmission system decreasing a speed of a driving force from an engine and outputting the driving force; a transmission case housing the transmission system; and a hydraulic circuit supplying oil collected in the transmission case to hydraulic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
A tractor (exemplary work vehicle) of the above description may be configured such that a transmission case is configured by a midcase and a rear case coupled to a rear end of the midcase; such that the midcase which, of the midcase and the rear case, houses a high-speed transmission portion side of a transmission system, is used as an oil supply source; and oil collected inside the midcase is supplied to hydraulic equipment such as a power steering device or a hydrostatic continuously variable transmission (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2014-25554, paragraph numbers 0014 and 0022 to 0024, and FIGS. 2 and 5).
According to this configuration, the oil in the midcase, in which bubbles are likely to form due to agitation of the oil by a transmission gear or the like because the high-speed transmission portion side of the transmission system is housed therein, is supplied to hydraulic equipment such as the power steering device or the hydrostatic continuously variable transmission. Therefore, there is room for improvement to inhibit malfunctions, noise, and the like in the various kinds of hydraulic equipment due to air entrainment.